1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling bales. More specifically, this invention provides a trailer for hauling and dumping bales, and a method which employs use of the trailer for handling the bales.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,159 Hall illustrates a single row bale carrier wherein the bales may be carried in cradles mounted on the tractor and which cradles are generally pivoted at a central location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,676 by Balling, Sr. also discloses a bale carrier which includes means to lift the bales from the ground on to the generally U-shaped cradle, and further includes hydraulic means whereby the cradle may be tilted to effect dumping of the bales from the carrier. Additional bale handling apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,786 by Harkness and U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,101 by Green et al. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular apparatus and method for handling bales of this invention.